


Just Do It

by moeyyapocalypse



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, George St. Claire Fluff, George St. Claire x Reader, George being a cutie, Sassy Reader, Shy George, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyyapocalypse/pseuds/moeyyapocalypse
Summary: George has feelings for the reader, and Warren tries to persuade her to share those feelings... before time runs out.





	Just Do It

"You need to tell her, George," Warren insisted, her hands on her hips.  
"Uh, no I don't. We have a lot on our plate. We have priorities." She furrowed her brow at her friend. "We may have rebels on our hands, traitors. And you're concerned about my love life?" Warren chuckled, rolling her eyes.  
"She's right over there. It's not going to take long-"  
"But what if she freaks out?" George shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Geez, I sound like a fucking teenager."  
"You're acting like one," Warren teased. "Go talk to her. The rest can wait." She shook her head at the young leader. "You might not get another chance." She had a point. Who knew what was going to happen next?  
"I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way."  
Warren rolled her eyes. "George, if you saw the way she looks at you, you'd know that she feels the same way. Just go talk to her."  
George peered over at you as you chatted with Citizen Z. You were deep in conversation, something serious judging the slight crinkle around your eyes. That, from what George had observed, was what you looked like when you were focused on something important. It was the look you gave her when the two of you first met back when she found you wandering with Doc and the group. And it was a look she quickly came to love.  
"You're right," George muttered to her friend, who simply sighed.  
"I always am."  
**  
"Whoever's behind this is going to eat my fucking fist," you growled at C.Z. as you held up your right fist. He took a half a step back, nodding in agreement. Then, he peered over your shoulder at someone behind you, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips.  
"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we need to keep a level head." George rested a soft hand on your shoulder, instantly making you smile.  
"Keeping a level head has never really been my strong suit, just saying." You both chuckled, then turned to Citizen Z.  
"Hey, do you mind if I borrow Y/N for a few minutes? I need to ask her something." Citizen Z smiled suspiciously, then nodded at the unofficial leader. He turned away, immediately spotting Warren.  
"Borrow me?" you asked as you spun around, raising an eyebrow. "Why does that sound so ominous?"  
George laughed nervously. "Uh, it shouldn't. I mean, not really. Just-" She stared at the door to the courtyard where several other citizens of Altura were rushing about. "Follow me. I don't want to be in here anymore. I need some air." You followed her as she practically launched towards the door. Something about her was, well, off. Not that you knew her very well. But, she seemed nervous, on edge. Sure, she was almost taken out by an apparent assassination attempt and had lost quite a few people along the way. But, this was different. It wasn't fear for her life. But, she was definitely troubled by something.  
The moment the sun hit your skin, something inside you relaxed. She was right, there was a weird vibe in that building now. It could have been all the death, or undeath? Either way, the outside world just felt less polluted.  
"George, what's wrong?" She spun towards you, her eyes wider than normal. "I mean, besides the obvious?"  
She let out a deep sigh. "Seeing you laying on the ground, covered in dust and blood after the explosion really jarred something in me." She lowered her head for a moment before her eyes met yours. "I didn't know if you were dead or alive and that shook me."   
"Me too, at least for a minute." Her face dropped at your words, so you shut up for a moment. "But I'm fine. That's not what matters. Why were you so worried about me anyway?"  
"It was-well-I don't even know. I barely know you, but something about seeing you like that ripped my heart out." Her face reddened. A part of you knew it wasn't from the sun. She was blushing. "It bothered me more than it should have."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"No!" George huffed. "I just mean that I shouldn't have been so worried about someone I barely know." She rubbed the back of her neck. "But, I am." You grinned, seeing where she was going with this.   
"And why is that?"  
"Because you're different. You're caring and smart. Beautiful." The last word came out mumbled, but you heard it loud and clear. "You see what this place can be, like Warren and the others. You entrusted your faith in me blindly, and that almost got you killed, but you are still here. And I thank you-"  
"George, stop." Her eyes widened at your words. "We've trusted a lot of people, I've trusted a lot of people. And, honestly, most have them have been the wrong kind. But, you aren't like them. You don't seem like a power-hungry sadist. You aren't crazy. Well, at least not in a bad way." She grinned, huffing a laugh. "But you didn't pull me aside to thank me." You leaned against the wall behind you and smirked. "So, just do it already."  
Her brow furrowed. "What?"  
"Do it. What you've been dying to do for a while." You licked your lips, capturing her gaze. "Your easier to read than you think, Miss St. Claire." Her shoulders tightened. "Kiss me, George."   
You could feel your cheeks redden as you watched her take a step forward. But, you maintained at least most of your composure. Well, at least tried to. It was hard to stay focused on your image when her eyes suddenly gained a devilish twinkle you had never seen before. And, you weren't complaining.  
She took a few slow steps towards you, then grinned. "I have to admit, Y/N, you're pretty persuasive. You'd make a great leader." You rolled your eyes.  
"Shut up." George's rested her hand against the wall just above your shoulder and smirked. Then, she leaned in, her lips colliding with yours. Your lips moved in sync, hungry but gentle. She captured your bottom lip between your teeth playfully, before pulling away and smiling down at you. Everything about this should have felt different. But, even though George was nothing more than an ally to your group, this felt right. She felt right. You wanted nothing more than to be close to her and protect her from whatever bullshit was going on around there. And, you were still going to punch the hell out of whoever tried to kill her in that explosion.


End file.
